Anything but ordinary
by TwItChY CaR FrEaK
Summary: A Twitch songfic, about his life! R&R!


Disclaimer:I don't own Twitch or any of the Holes characters...I wish I did...  
  
This is a songfic based on the song Anything But Ordinary,  
  
By:Avril Lavigne...so I don't own that either!  
  
Note:Song lyrics will be reconized by these **  
  
Ok!  
  
R&R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twitch dropped himself down on his cot, he was still twitching a little bit, but not as much as he was BEFORE he started digging. Caveman stealing the watertruck played over and over again in his head. He smiled as he remembered the look on Mr.Sirs face. Everything left his head as he heard the other five boys walked in and lay down on their cots. He was still so fidgety, nervouse and hyper at the same time. He knew he was wierd, so did everyone else. Being wierd was normal to him....sometimes. He laughed as the watertruck scene played again in his head. His body was aching, but it fealt good to laugh, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*Sometimes I get so wierd, I even freak myself out. I Laugh myself to sleep its my lulluby.*  
  
Twitchs eyes flew open in alert at the sound of Mr.Pendanski's horn as he jumped out of bed. He looked around in alert, his body ached all over. His jerky movements continued as he tiredly walked out of D-tent following the other boys.  
  
"Boy, you look wide awake."Armpit looked at Twitch as for a response.  
  
"Ya, did you even fall asleep?"Zigzag questioned. Twitch ignored them, he always looked as if he was wide awake. He never looked tired, well he never really fealt tired. Pain, yes, everybody feels pain, but then you just gotta think about something you like. For Twitch, cars would take his mind off of anything. That would actually make him happier. He remembered how many cars he'd been behind the wheel of, before being arrested. He loved the danger of stealing a brand new car, it just made him happy. The Police sirens blazing in his ears, as he laughed and clutched the steering wheel. The whole dangerous experience, made his heart beat faster, his blood presure rise, and his body twitch. The days he would wake up and not know if he'd be alive or dead at the end of each hot pursuit race. Speeding cars made him feel alive!  
  
*Sometimes I drive so fast, just to feel the danger. I wanna scream, it makes me feel alive!*  
  
The six boys were out digging there holes as usual. Twitch looked up to the cloudless, hot sky as he picked up his canteen. He wiped the sweat off his forward under his visor. He was remembering his life before CGL it wasn't always so great. When he was 12 his mom died from cancer, his older sister never liked him, his dad thought of him as a "Disgrace to the family," and the one girl he ever did like, left him. Twitchs memories flashed before his eyes. Alexandria...ya that was her name, she was in his 8th grade classes, not only that, they were childhood friends. She really didn't like him, he thought she did, but he was wrong. Twitch remembered when she'd come over to his house to bug him, he'd bug her back. His sister called it "flirting". Twitch thought him and Alexandria had a better relationship when they were little, but he became attracted to her in middle school. Too bad his obsession of cars turned her off. She was a pretty, smart, blond girl, with crisp, ocean blue eyes. She use to talk to him all the time, he was infatuated, until one day she started ignoring him. He started calling him names, and asking him,"will you ever be normal?" She was hanging with the wrong crowd, his life was passing before his eyes. He was heart broken, but looking back he fealt that she was the stupid one, he liked being different. The memories still caused him pain, Who would want to be ordinary?"Alexandria..."He whispered under his breath. The one and ONLY girl who ever hurt him, it was a year before being sent to CGL. Twitch continued to stare at the sky, he was deep in his thoughts, his life.  
  
  
  
*Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath? Somebody rip my heart out! And leave me here to bleed! Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life! I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please.*  
  
Twitch fealt somebody hit him in the head with a rock, which released him from his memories. He looked down at his hole, he was way behind.  
  
"Twitch, water,"He heard X-Ray mumble to him.   
  
Twitch climbed out of his small, unfinished, behind hole, and walked over to the watertruck. Mr.Sir was filling the canteens right now, he walked up and got behind Magnet. Twitch smiled as he remembered when he first stole a car, he hated following rules. Going beyond limits was his motto, he wanted to feel the adrenalin go through his blood. Mr.Sir grabbed his canteen out of Twitchs hands.  
  
"Your a little behind today, ain't you?"Mr.Sir smiled as he poured the water into Twitchs canteen.  
  
"Did it make you tired? Do you want to quit? Well...too bad!"He laughed at his own joke and shoved the jug into Twitchs arms. Twitch fell backwards almost falling to the ground, he smiled and laughed as he walked back to his hole, everyone just stared.  
  
  
  
*To walk within the lines, would make my life so boring, I want to know that I have been to the extreme. So knock me off my feet, come on now give it to me, anything to make me feel alive!*  
  
Twitch picked up his shovel and stuck it in his unfinished hole. His thoughts went back to Alexandria...why??!!! "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"He thought to himself. The day she said she'd go out with him, played back in his thoughts. It was a few months after his mothers death, he was starting 7th grade. It wasn't a big date, a small one. He asked her to go see a movie with him, and she said"I'd love to!" They promised to meet eachother at the theater, she never showed up. The next day she informed him that she forgot, and didn't want to go with him anyways. Her exact words were,"I might've had a crush on you when we were little, but your weird now....twitchy all the time,"The phrase played back in his head like a broken record player. It was driving him crazy, he grasped his shovel hard, and continued to fidget. Memories, bad memories made him, twitch even more.  
  
  
  
*Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath? Somebody rip my heart out! And leave me here to bleed! Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life! I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please.*  
  
Twitch rubbed his eyes, with his sore, blistered hands. He had to get these dreadful memories out of his head. He looked around the dry, hot desert. There was nothing, not even any birds or bugs...besides trantulas and scorpions if you count those. The blue color of the sky was the only thing, inviting, but the sun ruined that whole experience. Twitch just didn't make sense, his life didn't make sense, nothing made sense. He was different then everyone around him, he took life the dangerous way, and there would be noway he'd waste a minute of that.  
  
  
  
*Let down your defenses, use no common sense, if you look you will see, that this world is beautiful! Accident! Turbulent! Succulent! Opulent! Permanent! Noway, I wanna taste it...don't wanna waste it away...*  
  
Twitch smiled as he looked back up at the bright, sky. Sure he hated some parts of his life, but who doesn't? Everyone wish's they were dead sometime...right? It just mattered who he was, and not what other people thought. His shaky hands continued to move his shovel, his right eye began to twitch as he thought of Alexandria. Who cares about her? No one....especially Twitch.  
  
*Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath? Somebody rip my heart out! And leave me here to bleed! Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life! I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please. I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please...* 


End file.
